Orlando, Florida
Baby Neptune Words # Ocean # Coral Reef # Coral Anemone # Coral Cave # Coral Winds # Coral Edges # Coral Banks # Deep Ocean # Sea Bed # Sea Shore # Burmas Western Rocky Island # Sandy Coast # Shallow Sea # Beach # Rock Pools # Arctic # Rivers And Lakes # Raindrops And Puddles # Pool # At My House # Water Characters * Neptune The Turtle * Oliver The Octopus * Quacker The Duck * Sandy The Seahorse * Knee Deep The Frog * Vivaldi The Duck * Misty The Mouse * Ollie The Otter * Neighton The Horse * Georgia The Giraffe * Mimi The Monkey * Da Vinci The Monkey * Pavlov The Dog (brown) * Gutteral The Kangaroo * Harry The Hippo * Max The Sheep * Fregley The Pig * Oinky The Pig * Sunny The Rabbit * Bach The Rabbit * Mozart The Koala * Bard The Dragon * Penelope The Penguin * Wanda The Fish * Divin The Dolphin * Slick The Shark * Waldo The Walrus * Rudolph The Reindeer * Isaac The Lion * The Immortal Duck * Vincent Van Goat * Beethoven The Giraffe * Wordsworth The Parrot * Pavlov The Dog (red) * Jane The Monkey * Chillin The Chicken * Betsy The Cow * Surfin The Sea Turtle * Roary The Lion Music # Orchestra tune-up # Water Music, Suite No. 1 in F, Allegro, Handel # Water Music, Suite No. 1 in F, Bourrée, Handel # Water Music, Suite No. 1 in F, Passepied, Handel # Water Music, Suite No. 3 in G, Handel # Water Music, Suite No. 1 in F, Menuet, Handel # Water Music, Suite No. 2 in D, Alla Hornpipe, Handel # Water Music, Suite No. 1 in F, Air, Handel # Water Music, Suite No. 2 in D, Allegro, Handel # Blue Danube Waltz, Strauss # Concerto in A, Telemann # Water Music, Bourrée, Telemann # Water Music, Harlequinade, Telemann # Water Music, Ebb and Flow, Telemann # Contradance No. 11, Beethoven # Contradance No. 12, Beethoven # Nocturne No. 6, K239, 1st movement, Mozart # Nocturne No. 6, K239, 3rd movement, Mozart # La Mer, Debussy # Music for the Royal Fireworks, Fanfare and Overture, Handel # Music for the Royal Fireworks, Menuet medley, Handel # Music for the Royal Fireworks, La Réjouissance, Handel # Suite Bergamasque, L. 75/3, Clair de Lune, Debussy # Canon In D, Pachelbel Puppet Shows * Blowing Shells * Chase The Crab * Neptune's Fishing * Neighton's Swimming * Pavlov's Brush Your Teeth * Jane's Fishing * Thrillin And Gumbo Play In The Pool * Bard and Divin' Play With Bubbles * Vincent's Painting Baby Galileo Characters # Galileo The Kangaroo # Galileo's Mom # Gutteral The Kangaroo # MacDonald The Cow # Misty The Mouse # Violet The Mouse # Beethoven The Giraffe # Georgia The Giraffe # Nathan The Horse (In A Bonus Puppet Show) # Knee-Deep The Frog (In A Bonus Puppet Show) # Betsy The Cow (In A Bonus Puppet Show) # Easter The Bunny (In A Bonus Puppet Show) # Julie The Sheep (In A Bonus Puppet Show) # Neptune The Turtle (Mode 2 Only) # Harry The Hippo (Mode 2 Only) # Penelope The Penguin (Mode 2 Only) # Wordsworth The Parrot (Mode 2 Only) # Randy The Raccoon (Mode 2 Only) # Bard The Dragon (Mode 2 Only) # Divin The Dolphin (Mode 2 Only) # Roger The Rooster (Mode 2 Only) # Chillin' The Chicken (Mode 2 Only) # The Immortal Duck (Mode 2 Only) # Vincent Van Goat (Mode 2 Only) # Vivian Van Goat (Mode 2 Only) # Bonkers The Turtle (Mode 2 Only) # Jane The Monkey (Mode 2 Only) # Mozart The Koala (Mode 2 Only) # Isaac The Lion (Mode 2 Only) # Pavlov The Dog (Mode 2 Only) # Otto The Owl (Mode 2 Only) Sky * Sun * Clouds * Stars * Comets * Moon * Planets * Mercury * Venus * Earth * Mars * Jupiter * Saturn * Uranus * Neptune * Pluto * Vortex * Asteroids * Milky Way * Meteoroid * Aurorae * Meteors * Galaxies * Space Music The Day Sky Suite # Orchestra tune-up # Symphony No. 6, "Pastorale," Op. 68, 5th movement, Beethoven # Clarinet Concerto in A, K.622, 3rd movement, Mozart # Piano Concerto No. 21 in C, K.467, 2nd movement, Mozart # Symphony No. 8, "Unfinished," D.849, 1st movement, Schubert # Clarinet Concerto in A, K.622, 1st movement, Mozart # Sleeping Beauty Waltz, Op. 66, Tchaikovsky # Serenade No. 13 in G, "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik," K525, 1st movement, Mozart # Serenade No. 13 in G, "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik," K525, 4th movement, Mozart # Symphony No. 40, in G Minor, K. 550, 1st Movement, Mozart # Nocturne in Eb No. 2, Op. 9, Chopin # Symphony No. 41, "Jupiter", K.551, Mozart The Night Sky Suite # "Twinkle, Twinkle," Traditional, arr. Weisbach # Piano Sonata No. 14 in C#, "Moonlight," Op. 27 No. 2, Beethoven # Prelude No. 7 in a, "The Polish Dance," Op.28, Chopin # On the Beautiful Blue Danube, Op. 314, Johann Strauss II # Variations on "Ah vous dirai-je, maman," K.265/300e, "Twinkle, Twinkle," Mozart # Preludes Book II, "Clair de Lune," Debussy # Symphony No. 9 in E, "New World," 2nd movement, Dvorak # Nocturne in F# No. 2, Op. 15, Chopin # The Girl with the Flaxen Hair, Debussy # Waltz No. 15, "Lullaby," Brahms Puppet Shows * Looking Through A Telescope * Cookie Caper * Evening Stroll * Blah!!! * Waking Up * Tickling * Roger The Rooster Wakes Up The Sun * Tasty Clouds * Tasty Stars * Watching The Birds * Catch A Shooting Star * Painting The Galaxies * Making Cookies * Bedtime Story * Dreamy Sleep * Hugging In Shower Baby MacDonald Characters * Baby MacDonald The Cow * Squirt The Pig * Neightan The Horse * Theo Van Goat * Julie The Sheep * Roger The Rooster * Misty The Mouse * Easter The Rabbit * Knee Deep The Frog * Chillin The Chicken * The Immortal Duck * Bard The Dragon * Bubba The Bird * Chilla The Mouse * Dora The Chick * Eddie The Chick * Bacon The Pig * Betsy The Cow * Neighton The Horse * Thrillin The Hen * Sissorou The Yellow Horse * Baabra The Sheep * Einstein The Caterpillar * Billie Van Goat * Max The Sheep * Pavlov The Dog (red) * Vincent Van Goat * Vivian Van Goat * Sugar The Cat * Prism the Peacock * Swanee the Ballet Swan * Al the Donkey * Gambie the Goose * Tooter The Purple Cow * Quackamus The Duck * Dot The Dalmatian * Spot The Dalmatian * Lulu The Lamb * Cappy The Caterpillar * Buzz The Bumblebee * Lady The Ladybug * Benny The Butterfly * Kenny The Fox * Sidney The Squirrel Musical Selections # Orchestra Tune-up # Snowbird in the Ashbank, Traditional Children's Classic # Old MacDonald Had a Farm (Intro), Traditional Children's Classic # Symphony No. 5, 1st Movement, Schubert # Old MacDonald Had a Farm, Traditional Children's Classic # The Happy Farmer, Schumann # Voices of Spring, Strauss II # Annen Polka, Strauss II # The Farmer in the Dell, Traditional Children's Classic # Queen of the West, Hornpipe, Traditional Children's Classic # Kinderscene Op. 15, Schumann # Serenade for Strings, Waltz, Tchaikovsky # Spring Song, Mendelssohn # Concerto Grosso, Op. 6 No. 12, Handel # Brandenburg Concerto No. 6, BWV 1051, 1st Movement, Bach # Lily of the West, Traditional # Waltz in A Minor, Chopin # Cold Frosty Morning, Traditional # Brandenburg Concerto No. 6, BWV 1051, 3rd Movement, Bach # Symphony No. 5, 1st Movement, Beethoven # Symphony No. 9, 4th Movement, Beethoven # String Quartet, No. 13, Beethoven # Goldberg Variations No. 8, Bach # Goldberg Variations, No. 1, Bach # Trish-Trash Polka, Strauss # Journey Train Polka, Op. 281, Strauss # Swan Lake Waltz, Tchaikovsky # Symphony No. 8, "Unfinished," D.849, 1st movement, Schubert # On the Beautiful Blue Danube, Op. 314, Strauss II # Sabre Dance, Khachaturian # Prelude in C Sharp, Rachmaninoff # Peer Gynt Suite, Morning Mood, Grieg # Peer Gynt Suite, In the Hall of the Mountain King, Grieg # Piano Trio No. 39 in E Major, “Gypsy”, Hob. XV/25, III. Rondo, Haydn # Yankee Doodle, Traditional # Variations (Twinkle, Twinkle), K265/300e, Mozart # Sleeping Beauty Waltz, Op. 66, Tchaikovsky The Farm * Sunflowers * Fields * Tractor * Hay * Windmill * Barn Animals On The Farm * Cows * Sheep * Pigs * Horses * Chickens * Rooster * Bulls * Goats * Donkeys * Geese * Chicks * Hens * Turkeys * Peacocks * Swans * Cats * Dogs * Ducks * Ducklings * Pigeons * Mice * Rabbits * Frogs * Llamas * Snakes * Rats * Ponies Planting The Fields * Plowing * Planting * Digging * Hoeing * Watering * Growing * Gardening Food From the Farm * Corn * Apples * Wheat * Carrots * Pumpkins * Potatoes * Pears * Bananas * Grapes * Oranges * Broccoli * Cauliflowers * Pineapples * Tomatoes * Blueberries * Raspberries * Blackberries * Strawberries * Cherries * Onions * Eggplants * Garlic * Melons * Watermelons * Cantaloupes * Lemons * Mangoes * Peppers * Coconuts * Apricots * Peaches * Turnips * Radishes * Cabbages * Peas * Lettuce * Cucumbers * Kiwi * Milk * Eggs Celebrating The Harvest * Make The Food * Dance * Party * Music * Band The Carnival * Rides * Games * Clowns * Popcorn * Ice Cream * Cotton Candy * Water * Lemonade * Petting Zoo * Poultry Barn Puppet Shows * Carrot Garden * Pig And Pumpkin * Missing Corn * Stolen Vegetables * Entering The Barn * Goodnight Farm * Awaking The Horse * Finding The Mouse * Cow And The Chicks * Flowers And The Pig * Pig And Corn * Dizzy Sheep * Pig and Caterpillar * Peacock and Dog * Rooster and Dragon * Cow's Lunch * Duck and Rooster = Leap! = Characters * Baby MacDonald The Cow * Squirt The Pig * Roger The Rooster * Chillin' The Chicken * The Immortal Duck * Neightan The Horse * Divin' The Dolphin * Bard The Dragon * Max The Sheep * Wordsworth The Parrot * Gutteral The Kangaroo * Felicie Milliner * Victor Francois Xavier * Camille Le Haut * Dora * Nora * Odette * Louis Merante * Rudolph Dimitriev Stanislaw Artiem Rankovsky III * Rosita Mauri * Hugo The Hippo * Prism The Peacock * Vincent Van Goat * Vivian Van Goat * Neptune The Turtle * Waldo The Walrus * Rudy The Reindeer * Pavlov The Dog (red) * Penelope The Penguin * Misty The Mouse * Sugar The Cat * Jane The Monkey * Morris The Moose * Isaac The Lion * Knee Deep The Frog In The Audience * Betsy The Cow * Rudolph The Reindeer * Penelope The Penguin * Nathan The Horse * Bobbin The Bunny * Chillin The Chicken * Gutteral The Kangaroo * Morris The Moose * Monet The Zebra * Vincent Van Goat * Vivian Van Goat * Jane The Monkey Music * Orchestra tune-up * Symphony No. 5, 1st Movement, Schubert * Journey Train Polka, Op. 281, Strauss II * Waldszenen, Op. 82, No. 1, Eintnt, Schumann * Snow Maiden, Dance of the Birds, Rimsky-Korsakov * Swan Lake, Waltz, Tchaikovsky * Piano Sonata Op. 120, 3rd Movement, D664, Schubert * On the Beautiful Blue Danube, Op. 314, Strauss II * Fur Elise, WoO 59, Beethoven * String Quartet, No. 13, Beethoven * 6 Children Pieces, Op. 72, 2nd movement, Mendelssohn * Serenade for Strings, Waltz, Tchaikovsky * Trepak (Russian Dance), Tchaikovsky * The Magic Flute Arias, Mozart * Contradance No. 9, Beethoven * Symphony No. 8, Op. 88, Allegro, Dvorak * Symphony No. 9 in E, "New World," 2nd movement, Dvorak * Spring Song, Mendelssohn * Minute Waltz, Chopin * Waltz of the Flowers, Tchaikovsky * The Bartered Bride, Polka, Smetana * Music for the Royal Fireworks, Minuet Medley, Handel * Ave Maria, Meditation on Bach Prelude, BWV 846, Gounod/Bach * Sleeping Beauty Waltz, Op. 66, Tchaikovsky * Album fur die Jugend, Op. 68, No. 1, Melodie, Schumann * March Majestic, Joplin * Wellington's Victory, Op. 91, "Victory Finale", Beethoven * Carmen Suite Medley, Bizet * Kinderscene Op. 15, Schumann * Waltz No. 15, Lullaby, Brahms In The Coop * Duck * Rooster * Chicken * Pigeon In The Orphanage * Children * Castle * Kitchen * Bedroom In The City * Eiffel Tower * Cart Horses * Lamposts * Characters In The Ballet * Ballerinas * Swans * Dance Class * Stage Puppet Shows * Roger The Rooster Wakes Up The Sun * Rooster and Duck * Tickling * Watching The Birds * Watching the Cart Horse * Evening Stroll * Painting A Picture * The Puppet Ballet